


Nightly Comfort

by metaaaaaz



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaaaaaz/pseuds/metaaaaaz
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Kudos: 40





	Nightly Comfort

The Moon was glistening, Dream Land seemed at peace after the defeat of Star Dream ( which happened approximately three days ago ), however, the King noticed how strange Meta Knight has been acting ever since, he noticed how late he exits his room, and when he Inquires him about It, he avoids the topic.

He feels as if something is impacting Meta Knight greatly, perhaps it is MORE than strange behavior, maybe it's . . . underlying trauma, Dedede knows how much the small knight isolates himself, but it never exceeded to nearly ten hours.

It's quite late, he was tired, but his anxieties kept him up, is Meta Knight alright? Is he sleeping well? Certainly, he's not, the knight's King KNOWS his history with Insomnia. The moonlight shined upon the fabric curtains as he sat up in bed, he wanted to check on him, he NEEDED to ... he did not know what Haltmann Works did to him, but he wanted to know terribly, just to help him. 

He'd slide out of bed, landing on his feet as he walked around the bed, eventually exiting the room as he headed hurriedly to Meta Knight's room. 

Within the bedroom, Meta Knight would be sitting up, his hands were upon his head, eyes quivering, he saw flashes of him getting defeated, experimented on, and ultimately, becoming a cyborg, he wish it would stop, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially the King. 

He heard bouts of laughter, he saw Star Dream itself, he lowered his body, shutting his eyes tightly. 

From the other side of the door, the King would be there, he heard nothing but silence, as if Meta Knight was TRYING to contain his screams, worried, he slowly opened the door, looking toward the bed, he froze for a moment upon seeing his knight's posture. 

He'd slowly start to approach him, reaching over to try and touch his back, Meta Knight recoiled, Dedede wanted to calm his nerves, speaking in a soft voice;

" H-hey, it's just me. "

Spoke the King as he attempted to place his hand on the knight's back, succeeding, he noticed how tense he was, how he was trembling, gently rubbing his back. 

Meta Knight's eyes slowly opened, lifting up his head a little, his trembling ceased as he heard the King's words, they sounded calm, sweet even. He wanted to speak, however, those small snippets of hallucinations started to return, Dedede noticed due to the knight recoiling again, he wanted to take quick action. 

The King gently pulled Meta Knight beside him, even taking off his robe, placing it on him in attempting to comfort him, he knows how much he loves it, and started speaking again, in his soft voice;

" You're going to be okay, as long as I'm with you . . . ! "

Meta Knight looked up to the now robeless King, pulling the robe set upon him tightly, his eyes were a soft blue, signifying that he's becoming calm, the voices vanished, the hallucinations were no more, he finally spoke up, causing the King to turn to him with a wide smile. 

' as . . . as long as you're with me . . . ? '

Dedede nodded, placing a hand on the knight's head as he heard him chuckle, he couldn't help but do so as well, glad to have succeeded in calming him down. 

" Of course! As long as we're together! "

' As long as we're together . . . '

He'd repeat right after the King before inching closer to Dedede, leaning on him. Maybe the King will refrain from asking the question, he wants Meta Knight to stay calm tonight. 

But!! he had one more thing to say;

" Meta Knight, never be afraid to tell me anything! Whatever I'm doing, I will stop and give you my undivided attention! "

The knight lightened up a little as the King said those words, he felt him wrap his arm around him. Eyes returning back to their original color, Meta Knight responded softly. 

' H . . . How sweet. I wish to talk to you about my struggles, whenever I am comfortable. '

" Take your time, I ain't rushing you! "

Meta Knight felt extremely glad, well . . . why wouldn't he be? He was more at ease and was even glad that the King entered. 

He'd cling onto the King gently, the moonlight shining on them . . .


End file.
